Many types of insurance are known, typically falling under the categories of either life insurance, disability insurance or property insurance. Insuring all these categories is based on predefined insurance sum and predefined premium payments, maybe linked to some market values such as inflation or index rates. In all these categories if the insurance event occurs the entire insured sum is paid close to the event.